Everything She Wanted
by Darc-lover
Summary: Hermione reflects on her life after Rosie leaves for Hogwarts and realizes she finally has everything she wanted. Short oneshot. Mostly introspective. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. As do the locations that are not found in Muggle London. I had my fun with them, but I do not own any of them. This was just for my amusement.

Hermione Weasley shook her head as Ron and Harry looked at her, questioning if she was ready to go with their eyes. No, she wasn't ready to go, she'd just sent her wonderful daughter to Hogwarts and it would take a minute or two to get over that. "Do you mind watching Hugo for a little?" She asked them, not really caring which one answered.

"Sure, I know Lily will want someone to play with, how about he stays for the night? You can pick him up in the morning." Harry smiled kindly at her. He'd done this before, he was a pro, but the feeling was new to Hermione. "Spend the evening with your husband, you don't get much alone time."

"Thanks Harry, you really are the best friend a girl could have." Ginny had left the platform almost as soon as the Hogwarts Express had left, bringing the two youngest with her. Hermione thought she had heard talk of Ice Cream, but even the worry of her son's future cavities was not enough to pull her mind from missing her daughter already.

Harry smiled at Hermione kindly, kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave. Hermione smiled at him through her watery eyes.

"Will you be okay, Hermione?" Ron asked softly after Harry had left them.

"I'll be fine, Ronald, thanks for asking. It's just so hard to believe that our little Rosie is eleven already." Ron nodded, Hermione tried not to notice the tears that were in Ron's eyes.

"Do you want a ride or,"

"I think I want to be a muggle today. I'll get some lunch in Muggle London and take the tube back to Diagon Alley."

"Okay, just be careful. I'll see you later, Mione."

"Bye, Ron."

Hermione continued to stare at the empty train tracks ahead of her for a while after the train had left. She thought about her past, raising her two children, and her future, the child she had just found out last night she was expecting. No one knew yet, she wanted to tell everyone after the craziness of the first day of Hogwarts. She was excited to get the chance to once again take on the role of mother, even though she had once enjoyed her position at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she felt that it was part of her past and it was time for her to move on in her life. When she was young, she had always wanted to own a bookstore, and with Hugo in primary school, against Ron's wishes, and Rosie at Hogwarts it may be time to do so. It couldn't be too hard, after all George was still able to keep the shop open while experimenting. She'd ask him tonight for some tricks to the trade.

Hermione finally allowed herself to move from the platform to the craziness of Kings Cross, and started thinking of the bittersweet departure of her only daughter. Ronald had been acting atrociously, as per usual. She still couldn't believe that he would tell Rosie that they would disown her if she ended up in Hogwarts. And his driving was insane! She was more sure than ever that he had confunded the poor muggle driving instructor. She shook her head, now was not the time to be worrying over Ronald Weasley. She had a future to plan.

Instead of going into Muggle London for lunch, as she'd originally planned, she apparated as close as she could to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She would see if George could take time off for lunch and they could talk about her dream of owning a muggle book store, with a hidden part in the back for Wizards. Her head filled with ideas of wing backed chairs and stacks of classic literature, she smiled as she walked through Diagon Alley and up to number 93 with it's bright paint and obnoxious signs. She pushed open the door softly and entered the best joke shop in the Wizarding World (as voted by the readers of the Daily Prophet.) She smiled a hello to Verity and walked into the back room where George was sitting with a rubber chicken in one had and a wand in the other. He had a confused look on his face and other wands were surrounding him.

"George! What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I dropped a box of trick wands, and while trying to clean up the mess I dropped my own wand. I have no idea which one of these is actually mine!" Hermione couldn't help but smile at the confusion showing on George's face.

"Honestly, George, sometimes I think you're as bad as Ronald." George looked highly offended.

"But you know you love me more." He answered, she could see the slight look of worry in his eyes.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have promised to love, honor, and obey you otherwise. Ronald never got such a promise." George smiled.

Though Hermione had been married to Ronald for three years, the wedding had been quickly done in Las Vegas of all places (Ronald's idea) and Elvis had asked her if she'd take Ronald as her "hunk a hunk of burning love", not to be her husband, something she thought of now as proof that their marriage would never have lasted. Their children's names were just more proof. Hermione had named Rose in honor of Harry's mother, playing homage to her best friend but still allowing him to name his own daughter after his mother. Ron had heard the name Hugo on the wireless one day and decided that he liked it. Hermione had only allowed it, even though she'd promised he could name their next child, because Victor Hugo had written Les Miserables, one of her favorite classics.

"Would you like to go to lunch, Love?" Hermione asked, eager to discuss her thoughts at the train station.

"Sure, as soon as I figure out which wand is mine."

"Honestly. Accio George's wand." As the correct wand came flying into George's hand, he smiled at her and they turned to leave the store.

Hermione smiled. She finally had everything she wanted. She was going to own her own bookstore where she could be surrounded by her beloved books, she had wonderful friends, a loving husband, two great children, and other one on the way.

To top it off, she hadn't had to be "the brightest witch of her age", or the brains of the Golden Trio for years. There had been no death eater attacks since the fall of Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago. All was well.


End file.
